


Special Thanks

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Android 21 takes 18 back to her lab to give her a special form of thanks for all the help that 18 gave her during the crisis against her alternative self.





	Special Thanks

“21, what are we doing back here? We won, we can go home and live a new life without fear of your other side taking over since you’ll actually be able to have regular access to sweets.” Android 18 sounded concerned as she followed the pink-skinned woman into the lab she found herself waking up in not even a full day ago, suddenly connected to a strange soul that was no longer around for one reason or another. “This place gives me bad memories, anyway… I don’t feel the need to come back other than to keep something from happening.”   
  
“Thank you for coming with me, 18. I just left some special medication I had managed to make for myself while I was here. Certain projects, no matter how dangerous to the world, take time to produce, so I worked on smaller things in the meantime.” The tailed woman smiled and walked into her old office, her tail lightly slapping the ground at the doorway and stopping the blonde in her tracks. “Stay here for a moment and I’ll be right back. I want to surprise you with the medication I made.” Android 21 smirked and closed the door behind her, blocking off the view of her walking into the room and finding a small bottle of pills simply labeled ‘Appendage’. “I really shouldn’t have let Android 16 label this thing…” A soft sigh left her lips at the thought of the loss of the android that represented her late son. “At least he was better company than my old husband, considering that he brought me back as an android. Crazy bastard.”   
  
“Android 21! Everything okay in there?!”   
  
18’s voice brought the woman back from the dark place she felt herself sinking into, her gorgeous smile coming back to her lips as she walked to the doorway and threw the doors open, accidentally tearing them off the hinges and letting them fall to the floor. “Oops… yes, sweetheart. I’m fine. Thank you for worrying about me.” The white-haired woman held out the bottle of pills with a bright smile before popping it open and downing one of the last two pills that were still in it, closing her deep blue eyes as she let the effects sink in. A sharp and blissful gasp left her lips as her circuits surged and sparked inside of her, something starting to form and grow in her baggy pants that made her smile fade a bit but become more lustful as the seconds passed. Even with her eyes closed, something in her mind told her that the blonde standing in front of her had a concern and worried look on her face until whatever was growing between her legs was forming a tent in her baggy clothing.   
  
“Android 21…?” The blonde mother couldn’t hide the slightly fearful tone in her voice as she watched one of the other woman’s eyes change from its soft blue color to a deep red iris while keeping the white sclera, concern that the other version of her form was trying to come back from almost nothing. However, that fear was quickly wiped from her mind as her new friend took a step forward and captured her lips in a heated and slightly desperate kiss. There was no chance or even attempt to pull away as she felt the other’s pink tail slither along her back, tearing her clothing from her body and leaving it in tatters on the floor behind her. Though, the concern certainly presented itself once again as Android 21 dropped her pants to the floor, revealing the massive pink cock that stood at eager attention between the two women. “You…. You grew that… From that pill you took?”   
  
“Yep. It’s not an actual pill. I engineered a small capsule in the shape of a pill to grow full of nanomachines with only one purpose programmed in mind, to breed and repopulate. But, the pill only works with androids, so-” The white-haired woman fell quiet right away as she watched her married friend drop to her knees and stare at the long and thick cock that presented itself to her. “I know you’re married, but…. I wanted to repay you somehow… For all the kindness you’ve shown me during this little adventure of ours. This was just the best thing I could think of.” The pink-skinned woman tried to hide the nervousness and fear in her voice as she looked down at the blonde that continued to stare at her member. “Um… Android 18…?”   
  
“If you want to thank me for helping you, 21, then let me have fun with this impressive cock. It’s… admittedly far bigger than Krillin’s is… No matter how much I love him, I’ve always wanted to try a cock that’s bigger than his.” The blonde woman smiled up at her friend before trailing her tongue along the underside of the pink cock that hung in her face, happy to hear the blissful whine that lingered in the other woman’s throat. “I’ll take that as a yes.~” Android 18 smiled widely as she wrapped her lips around the woman’s thick cock, dragging her tongue along the underside of however much was in her mouth as she pushed forward and slowly took more and more in. While she bobbed her head back and forth along the appendage, she brought one of her soft hands up to the base of the pink shaft, starting to slowly stroke whatever wasn’t in her mouth at that moment.   
  
Of course, Android 21 had no way to defend herself from the onslaught of pleasure that immediately wracked her body from the blonde’s advances, loving each and every point of contact between the two as she brought her soft hands into the other woman’s hair. She actually had to resist her instincts to force the mother down her shaft and to the base in one swift movement, knowing it would more than likely ruin the moment between the two of them. However, there was no stopping the ecstatic whines and blissful breaths that left her the further down the other woman got, a happy smile on her face as she enjoyed this far more than she thought she would. Unfortunately for the white-haired woman, the blue-eyed woman on her knees got up and smiled at her, leaning forward and crashing their lips in a heated kiss for just a moment as she approached the hallway wall behind her and leaned against it.   
  
Lifting up one of her legs, the blonde woman smiled and licked her lips, revealing the arousal that had already managed to trickle down her smooth skin and stain her thighs. “Well, come on, 21. I want you to fuck me with every inch of that perfect cock and not stop until you’ve dumped every single drop of cum inside of me.” Luckily, she was given exactly what she wanted, the white-haired woman getting close enough to press the tip of her cock against her slick folds while that long tail coiled around her knee and held it up in the air. This allowed the mother to wrap both of her arms around the other woman’s neck and pull her into a kiss the moment she was penetrated, a happy and slightly pained whine filling her throat for just a moment before the feeling of pain faded entirely from her body. It felt magical being stuffed full of something too big and seemingly perfect, knowing that she was probably ruining her chances of ever enjoying sex with Krillin again, but not caring in the slightest as she smiled against Android 21’s lips. “Go ahead… Fuck me as hard and fast as you want. I can take it.~”   
  
Given the permission she was waiting on, the pink-skinned woman nodded and got to work, immediately pushing her hips forward and driving her thick cock home. Each and every inch of her massive member plunged into Android 18’s tight cunt while the tip just barely kissed the entrance to her womb. The two androids let out a happy and blissful moan together before looking each other in the eyes and smiling, 21 starting to move her hips in a slow pace at first to work herself into a rhythm. Of course, the feeling of having a married woman’s pussy squeezing and clenching down around her shaft felt incredible to the tailed woman, even if it was morally wrong. She didn’t particularly care in this moment and probably wouldn’t care later since she had another pill to use on the blonde.

 

The only thing stopping the moans that filled the hallway around them was the fact that the two women were more than happy to share kiss after kiss after kiss with each other and muffle themselves, the sound of skin slapping together creating plenty of noise to fill their eyes as well. However, it was a good thing the lab was recently abandoned with the escapade they had to go on or neither of them would be able to go all out together, especially for Android 21 as she started picking up the pace of her hips as she plowed into Android 18. If anyone was capable of seeing them somehow, they’d be able to see the blissful and needy expressions on the women’s faces as they fucked in the hallway.   
  
Though, Android 18 was clearly more into this than she should be for a married woman with a child, happily catching the other’s lips in kiss after kiss after kiss while her cunt was stretched and molded into the perfect shape for the thick cock that easily filled it over and over again. “Oh god! Your cock feels incredible, 21! Far better than Krillin’s ever has! Don’t stop… Don’t stop and promise me that you’ll cum inside me!~” The blonde threw her head back against the wall behind her, completely submitting to the pleasure that coursed through her system as she was fucked by a cock that she was more than happy with.   
  
Of course, Android 21 was a woman of her word, wanting to do her best to make the other woman as happy as she could manage. A smile came to her lips as she leaned forward and sank her teeth into the blonde’s exposed neck, burying her cock into that slick pussy one more time before grunting and moaning out in pure bliss, her orgasm tearing through her. Closing her multicolored eyes, the white-haired woman smirked against her friend’s neck and rope after thick rope of cum left her cock and flooded Android 18’s fertile womb, filling it with every drop of cum she could. Though, that didn’t stop her from continuing to pump her hips back and forth, painting he mother’s inner walls white with her seed.   
  
On the other hand, Android 18’s orgasm was close behind her with the new added satisfaction of being stuffed full of cum just like she wanted. She had no idea whether or not the cum that flooded into her womb like a tsunami was able to get her pregnant or not, but she didn’t exactly care as she grabbed onto the back of Android 21’s head and pulled her into another deep and lust-filled kiss that made them both dizzy in bliss. What she did know, however, was that she wanted more of what just happened, wanted to get fucked again and again by the thick cock that now rested inside of her cunt. Though, as the two broke the kiss, all she was able to do was look into the other woman’s eyes and smile as the red iris faded back into the natural blue color she was used to. “ I want you to fuck me again… This time, don’t be gentle with me.~”   
  
A blissful and excited gasp left the blonde’s lips as she felt the tail that was coiled around her knee slither up between her breasts and wrap around her neck to choke her.


End file.
